Lista de títulos
A continuación se muestra una lista de todas y cada una de las historias aparecidas en episodios, cortos, películas y cómics de toda la saga Severo y Malvado incluyendo el videojuego de sobremesa, todo ello ordenado por fecha de estreno/salida en Estados Unidos. No se incluye el videojuego de Game Boy Advance al ser una adaptación de la trama del de sobremesa, mientras que los otros cortos, al desconocerse su fecha de estreno exacta, se muestran apartados del resto de títulos. Lista 2000 * 15px Encuentro con Calavera 2001 * 15px Demonio Con Carne * 15px Esqueletos en Casa * 15px Día de lo Contrario * 15px Emotional Skarr * 15px Aspecto Vivo * 15px Dilema Mortal * 15px Evil Goes Wild * 15px ¡Sal de mi Cabeza! * 15px The Smell of Vengeance Part 1 * 15px La Amistad es una Gran Cosa * 15px The Smell of Vengeance Part 2 * 15px Devolver Part 1 * 15px Receta para el Desastre * 15px Devolver Part 2 * 15px Tiptoe Through the Tulips Part 1 * 15px Un Deseo Tonto * 15px Tiptoe Through the Tulips Part 2 2002 * 15px Calavera contra Mamá * 15px Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne * 15px Sabe a Pollo * 15px ¿Calavera o Gregory? * 15px Search and Estroy * 15px Buscando Amigos * 15px La Sorpresa * 15px Everyone Loves Uncle Bob * 15px Bárbaros y Bestias * 15px Hoss Delgado: Exterminador Espectral * 15px Evil on Trial * 15px Errar es Humano, Perdonar Divino * 15px El Grano de Billy * 15px The Time Hole Incident * 15px Billy y el Matón * 15px Problemas en el Sótano * 15px Christmas Con Carne * 15px Hazme Cosquillas Mandy * 15px La Pequeña Tienda de los Horrores * 15px The Pie Who Loved Me * 15px Sueña un Pequeño Sueño 2003 * 15px Estación Central * 15px And Now... Evil Con Carne! * 15px Escuela de Magia de Toadblatt * 15px Educando a Calavera * 15px ¡Es un Monstruo del Juego! * 15px La Noche Trágica de Calavera * 15px Billy y sus Galletas * 15px Billy y sus Galletas Segunda Parte * 15px Mandy la Despiadada * 15px Creando Caos * 15px La Pareja Dispareja * 15px ¿Quién Mató a Quién? * 15px El Hombre Lobo Adolescente * 15px Calavera Enamorado * 15px Loca de Amor * 15px Amor Escrito al Revés * 15px Gutless! * 15px Day of the Dreadbot * 15px League of Destruction * 15px Un Bichito Agradable * 15px Intentando Aprender * 15px El Show de Calavera * 15px Son of Evil * 15px The Right to Bear Arms * 15px The Trouble With Skarrina * 15px El Hijo de Nergal * 15px La Hermana Calavera * 15px Go-Kart 3000 * 15px Terror del Caballero Negro * 15px Concurso de Bandas * 15px Las Paredes del Tiempo * 15px Go SPORK * 15px Boskov's Day Out * 15px Cod -vs- Hector * 15px Calavera por un Día * 15px Bola de Gallina Z * 15px Max Courage! * 15px Billy y Mandy: Noche de Halloween * 15px Bowled Over 2004 * 15px Locuras de la Secundaria: La Historia Según Calavera * 15px Todos Aman al Payaso * 15px El Papaíto de la Araña * 15px El Triciclo del Terror * 15px Suerte Tonta * 15px Nadie Quiere a Calavera * 15px El Pequeño Chuleta de Cerdo * 15px Cicatriz de por Vida * 15px La Casa de Dolor * 15px Una Profecía Macabra * 15px Mandy Muerde a Perro * 15px Cuentos para no Dormir * 15px Mis Ojos * 15px Nigel Planter y el Orinal de los Secretos * 15px Circo de Miedo * 15px El Gamberro Hombre del Saco * 15px Aquí Están los Enanos * 15px Profesora Suplente * 15px ¿Qué fue Primero? * 15px Sweet Dreams * 15px Super Cero * 15px Dulce Vomitivo * 15px No No Nanook * 15px Teenage Idol * 15px Billy Barbudo * 15px El Nervio * 15px The Mother of All Evils * 15px The HCCBDD * 15px Prueba del Tiempo * 15px Una Patada en el Asgard * 15px Gridlocked and Loaded * 15px Fool's Paradise * 15px Jealousy, Jealous Do * 15px Hector King of The Britons * 15px Five-O-Clock Shadows * 15px Ultimate Evil * 15px Caos Completo y Total * 15px El Ataque de los Payasos * 15px Stage Fright * 15px ¿Qué fue de Billy Comosellame? * 15px Cuestión de Pus * 15px Marinero de Chocolate * 15px El Bueno, el Malo y el Desdentado * 15px Los Juguetes Serán Juguetes * 15px ¡Esa es mi Momia! 2005 * 15px Quebrantahuesos * 15px Los Cuentos de Calavera * 15px El Club Secreto de la Serpiente * 15px No está Muerto, es mi Mascota * 15px Máquina Infernal * 15px Los Nuevos Malos Espíritus * 15px La Casa del no Mañana * 15px Feliz Osito Blandito de Peluche * 15px El Anillo Descodificador Secreto * 15px Booty Camp * 15px Partes Salvajes * 15px El Problema con Billy * 15px Huesos de Deseos * 15px El Perro Soñado * 15px Se Vende Guadaña * 15px La Telaraña de Jeffy * 15px Irwin se Transforma * 15px ¡Pato! * 15px ¿Quieres Verme Chupacabra? * 15px Ciérrate la Cremallera * 15px Saltando Charcos * 15px Pantalones de Carreras * 15px Guadaña 2.0 * 15px El Pájaro de Fuego * 15px Bomba de Chicle con Billy * 15px Billy Quiere Bailar * 15px El Hogar de los Antiguos * 15px Model Citizen * 15px Mi Hermosa Mandy * 15px Un Invocador Loco * 15px Adivina Quién Viene a Cenar * 15px La Mamá más Feroz * 15px El Árbol Tragón * 15px Lost & Hound * 15px Calavera Andante * 15px El Fracasado del Núcleo de la Tierra * 15px Ecto Guay * 15px Los Memos * 15px Las Bromas de Cthulu * 15px Picnic Panic * 15px Carry On, Luggage! * 15px Billy y Mandy Salvan la Navidad 2006 * 15px Frame of Mine * 15px Billy en el Mar * 15px Billy Paleto * 15px El Guardián de la Muerte * 15px El Amor que no se Atreve a Pronunciar su Nombre * 15px Coronel Queso * 15px Primitivos Modernos * 15px Ataque Gigante Billy y Mandy * 15px The Billy Channel * 15px Out, Darn Spot! * 15px Campo Equivocado * 15px Druida, ¿Dónde Está mi Coche? * 15px Maníaco Herbicida * 15px Teoría del Caos * 15px El Día de Calavera * 15px La Fiambrera de Pandora * 15px Billy y Mandy contra los Marcianos * 15px Tontos y Dragones * 15px Miedo y Odio en Endsville * 15px El Día del Padre por la Tarde * 15px Poppins Temible * 15px Reaper Madness * 15px Mono Peligroso * 15px ''Buenrollito y el Hip-Hop-Ótamo * 15px Mandyaraña * 15px Es Fred, es Mucho Fred * 15px El Unicornio Agresivo * 15px El Comienzo de Billy y Mandy * 15px Behind the Cue Ball * 15px The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * 15px Mascotas * 15px Todo se Rompe * 15px La Serie que no se Atreve a Decir su Nombre * 15px El Club Secreto de la Serpiente contra la Educación Física * 15px El Rey Tooten Pooten * 15px Super Myron Brothers * 15px Macaroni Man * 15px Cake It to the Limit * 15px Makeover the Top * 15px The Uninvited * 15px Death of the Party * 15px Grim Meal 2007 * 15px Endsville Incident * 15px All Washed Up * 15px Pizza Nergal * 15px Dream Date * 15px Dracula de Bergerac * 15px Hate in an Elevator * 15px Future Nerd * 15px Billy Saca Sobresaliente * 15px Yeti o no, ¡Allá Voy! * 15px Hola, ¿Qué Tal el Agua? * 15px Compañía Alto * 15px Descontrol de la Rabia * 15px Pesadilla Andante * 15px Cuidado con el Acuasapo * 15px La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco * 15px La Historia de Amor más Grande Nunca Jamás Contada * 15px Castigo * 15px Billy y Mandy se Burlan de la Luna * 15px Billy y Mandy: La Ira de la Araña Reina * 15px Fiesta Tóxica en la Playa * 15px Limpieza a Fondo * 15px Irwin Live! * 15px La Vergüenza de los Exploradores * 15px ¡Drácula Debe Morir! * 15px Falsos Mitos Históricos * 15px Nigel Planter y la Orden de los Cacahuetes * 15px La Increíble Mandy Encogida * 15px Pre-Visiones * 15px Fit to be Tied * 15px Date With Death * 15px El Día de los Muertos Estúpidos * 15px Acidez de Estómago * 15px The Grim Adventures of the KND * 15px Conde Gerbo Estrenos desconocidos Los siguientes nueve títulos fueron estrenados en 2007 pero se desconocen los días exactos, por lo tanto no se muestran ubicados con el resto de títulos de 2007. * 15px Dentally Disturbed * 15px Room Gloom * 15px Senior Power! * 15px Frozey the Snowman * 15px Matinee Mandy * 15px Wish Unfulfillment 2008 * 15px Nose No Bounds * 15px Better Luck Next Time! * 15px Super Puño 2009 * 15px Double Neggative * 15px El que Quiera Azul Celeste, que le Cueste * 15px Perdido * 15px Abusones * 15px Tempus Fugit Categoría:Episodios